Secrets
by deluce
Summary: "There is something about this boy, something strange, and I am determined to find out what it is."; Bade. Disclaimer: I Don't Own Victorious I am going to call this an AU. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Day light filters through my dark curtains, as I sit in front of my mirror, checking how I look for what must be the tenth time this morning. A feeling of discomfort washes over me. I hate the day time, and I always have. I guess in a way, it's a blessing that I became a Vampire. I never sleep so at night I am free to roam and do what I want. I have always been a night owl.

One downside though, is how uncomfortable I feel during the day now; going out in the daylight doesn't kill me. But it doesn't make me sparkle either. It just hurts, quite a bit, actually.

I was transformed into a vampire in the late 1800's when I was seventeen. I was transformed by one of the people I live with. Since then, he has acted as a guardian to me, and he has treated me as if I were his daughter. I guess I have to be thankful to him for that.

I don't resent him for what he did. I mean it could have ended worse. I know, he didn't want me dead, I know I wasn't just another meal for him, had that been the case I'd be dead. To be changed into a vampire, they drink your blood, and then you have to drink their blood.

As a vampire- even though I hated myself for it at first- I have to live on blood. Me and my 'family' try the best we can to remain inconspicuous, and most of the time we do a pretty good job. We mainly live off the blood of animals, which we hunt for or get from the butchers. But every once in a while, we crack, and we kill a human, we can't help it. You have to give into the blood lust. I know I have.

I check the time on my Pearphone, and see that it's only 7:30AM.

School starts at 8:30AM, so I have an hour to get there. I don't need to eat, and luckily for me I don't need to do any make-up. That's another good thing about being a vampire eternal 'beauty' and youth.

I walk down the open stair case of my house, to find Sebastian, sat at the table reading the morning newspaper. He hears me approaching and lowers the paper, and smiles at me friendlily. Sebastian, is a tall man, with dark hair and dark eyes, he likes to keep up appearances. He always wears a suit, with a shirt and a tie. Sebastian is the man who changed me.

"Morning," he says, in a soft, silky voice.

"Hey," I say. I take the seat opposite him, and look around the room; it's odd to hear nothing in this house. It isn't exactly full, but you can always hear other people who live in this house. This is another perk of being a vampire, your senses become heightened, mostly your sense of smell and hearing.

"Where is everyone?" I ask, keeping my voice quiet, there is no need to have it a louder.

"Work." he says.

"But where's Ryder?" I ask looking around the house for the boy who is usually still here at this time. Ryder is my 'brother' though we do have different surnames, and use those independent surnames.

My family fabricated a lie, that I am in fact Sebastian's daughter, and that Ryder is fostered.

"He has already gone to school." He informs me.

"Why?" I ask.

He shrugs "I don't know, Jade. Why?" he asks.

"I just wondered, he's usually still here, it's odd that he isn't." I say. Then the room falls silent, my phone buzzes in my pocket, I pull it out and unlock the screen seeing I have a text from Cat. I roll my eyes as I see her name appear on my screen.

I like Cat, don't get me wrong. She's a nice girl, and it doesn't take much conversation with her, as long as you nod and smile and say 'yeah' every once in a while, she thinks you're listening. But she can be pretty loud sometimes, and she doesn't even realise she is doing it.

"Who is it?" Sebastian asks he has once again covered his face with the newspaper.

"Cat." I say "She wants to know if I'll give her a lift," I inform him "It's something to do with her brother." I reply to the text quickly and stand from my seat; I grab my bag from the hand rail of the stairs and sling it over my shoulder.

"I'd better get going." I say "Bye," I don't give him time to answer me before I have left the house and got in my car.

I buckle in, and set off to Cat's house, she doesn't live to far away from me, so it doesn't take me long to get to her house. I pull up on her street, and honk my horn three times, to gain her attention.

She bounds out of the house, smiling and waving at me. The light breeze in the air sends her scent into my car. She climbs in and grins at me, her dimple surfaces in her face "Hey, Jadey," she says happily. "Thank you so much for doing this, I'm sorry it was such short notice but thank you so much." She babbles from the seat next to me.

"It's fine Cat and don't call me Jadey." I say "You know I don't like it."

She sighs "I'm sorry," she says.

I shake my head "It's fine," I say. I pull off of her street slowly, and head for the stretch of road that leads up to Hollywood Arts High school.

I pull my phone from my pocket as I drive, and I can see Cat in my peripheral vision, fear, and worry fills her eyes. I check the time quickly, realising we will get to school about twenty minutes earlier than needed.

I place my phone back in my pocket and turn my attention back to the road; I can still see Cat watching me from the corner of my eye. "What?" I say with a shrug, turning away from the road briefly to look at her.

"You're not supposed to use your phone while you drive, Jade." She warns me "It's dangerous."

"I think I can manage, Cat." Obviously Cat doesn't know my secret, no one does. So she doesn't know that when I wasn't looking at the road a second ago, that I was still in total control, she doesn't know that I can sense what's happening on the road without looking.

"Don't do it again though Jade it scares me."

I sigh "Fine, I won't do it again," I tell her. I don't know why but seeing Cat, sad, or scared, affects me more than seeing anyone else in that state. I can't help but feel bad about what had just happened.

"Promise," she says.

I nod "I promise."

We pull into the car park of Hollywood Arts to find that there are very few parking spaces left. I pull into the one closest to the school. I turn to face Cat "Will you need a lift home, or is that covered?" I ask.

She shakes her head "No, I need a lift home too." She says "You don't mind do you?"

I shake my head "Nah, meet me here after school." We both climb out of my car, and walk through the double doors to the entrance of the school.

The smell of blood and life fills my nostrils clinging to the inside of my nose. I can hear, footsteps coming from all directions. I look over to where mine and Cat's friends are stood, by a light up locker.

We walk over to them and earn many smiles as we are on our way over-from people we don't particularly talk to. "Hey guys," Tori and Robbie greet us, in a miss match of time, each of them clip their words over the others making a mess of sound- to me at least.

I smile at them "Hey," I say. Cat smiles widely like usual and goes to stand with Robbie, who stands closer to Tori's locker than anyone else.

"So, what's up?" Asks Tori looking over to me, Tori, is a thin girl, who has bronze skin, and dark eyes, she has brunette hair, and one of the first things I noticed about her was her cheek bone structure. She started at this school, a year after I did, and at first I didn't really like her all that much, but now we tolerate each other.

I shrug, "Not much." I say "Why?" I stand fully clothed in blacks and dark blues- save for my burgundy boots. While everyone else near me seems to be dressed in colour. This is a usual for me, though.

Tori shrugs, and smiles "No reason."

"Hey", I say looking around the small group. "Where's Andre?" I ask.

"Oh, he's showing a new boy around the school," says Robbie, "He said he'll meet us in Sikowitz's class."

"There's a new kid?" I ask.

"Yeah," says Tori "A really cute one." I roll my eyes, at her and shake my head slightly "What?" she says looking at me.

"Nothing," I say "So you've seen this boy?" I ask.

Tori nods "Yeah, Laine walked over to us earlier, before you and Cat got here and asked Andre to show the boy around he's called Beck." She says his name like it matters what he's called, I am sure I would have found that out sooner or later. We will probably be stuck with him all day.

"Well what's he like?" asks Cat, in her usually happy manner.

Tori shrugs, "I don't really know, we didn't speak to him, really. Andre kind of walked away more or less straight away and started showing him around."

"Oh," I say "But you know his name?"

She nods "Yeah, Laine told us what he was called, he seems quiet." She says. The bell rings through the hall, the volume and shrillness of the bell, hurts my ears slightly, it used to be worse, but I guess I'm used to it now.

"Well, I'll see you guys in Sikowitz's class." I say, I wave at them all once and walk to my next lesson.

I hate History; I find it, really boring, but maybe that's because I was there for most of it.

As I walk through the door a smell hits me, it's a new smell. A different smell, I look around the room, and see boy who I don't recognise. This must be where the smell is coming from. This must be Beck. Beck sit's in the chair that is usually empty, a chair that is next to mine.

I groan internally and take my seat next to him. I didn't want anyone to sit next to me in this lesson, I like sitting alone.

I glance at him casually, and get a better look at his face.

What Tori had said, about him being 'cute' was an understatement. He has bronze skin, and soft features. His eyes are a dark brown, and his hair is jet black. As I sit near him, his scent becomes stronger. He like everyone else has his own scent. People scents depend on their personality.

He smells, well, amazing. But there is something mixed in with his scent. Something I haven't ever detected at this school or anywhere really. It's a strong smell, that can't be likened to anything else; it is completely unique.

He looks towards me, and I can see him from my peripheral vision. I look towards him and give him a slight smile, before turning away.

I did notice, though, something set deep inside his chocolate eyes that took me by surprise when I looked at him. He looked confused, which was odd. What could he possibly be confused about?

The lesson begins with Melissa Darling- our teacher- showing us a quick presentation about World War One. Again I groan internally, as I learn what we will be studying for the term.

I make unneeded notes in my book, and I can see Beck from the corner of my eye, keep glancing at me, while he makes notes in his own book. I take a quick look at his writing; it's scratchy and loose, but still readable.

While I make notes, and doodle on my page he looks at me once again. I can feel the anger building in me, as his eyes only leave my face, to look at my work now, after he has looked at my page, he looks back towards my face.

This continues for the duration of the lesson. I keep shooting quick warning glances at him, but nothing stops this boy from staring at me.

I have never been more thankful for the end of a lesson. As soon as the bell rings, my bag is packed and I am on my feet heading out of the door.

Anger swarms my body. As the image of this boy sticks in my mind, the way his eyes never moved from me.

I leave the school, not thinking of heading back. I climb in my car, start the engine and go straight home; I refuse to spend any more time with this boy.

I pull up outside my house, and within seconds, I am inside the comfort of my home.

Luckily our house is pretty secluded, so I can act like a vampire without any repercussions.

Once I am inside the house I start pacing the floor.

The anger only grows stronger.

But the main problem is; I don't know whether I am more angry at the boy, or at myself for letting him get under my skin, before he has even spoken to me.

There is something about this boy, something strange, and I am determined to find out what it is.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I hope you like this chapter, sorry if anyone see__ms OOC so far. This will __**eventually**__ be; Bade romance, with some Cade and Jori friendship. Please read and review, I appreciate all comments and opinions (good or bad)_

_(I know I probably shouldn't start writing another story while I still have stuff to work one, but why the hell not?)_

_P.S: If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me what they are, I won't mind at all __if you do that. I will take them into account when I am writing. _


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

I sit down on the sofa and close my eye, I hear foot steps behind me, I open my eyes and turn my head Sebastian stands behind me, looking down at me.

"Hey," I say as I look up into his dark eyes.

"What are you doing home?" He asks.

I shrug, "I had a head ache," I lie. He tuts and I let out an unneeded sigh "I didn't want to stay at school," I divulge "I felt uncomfortable, so I came home."

"I can't condone this behaviour." He says in a serious tone.

I roll my eyes, "Why, does it matter?" I shrug, "I've already completed high school multiple times. If I quit now, it won't matter, next year. I'll apply to college finish there and then get a job like you have." I say.

He shakes his head "It's not that simple." He says. "You are seventeen, and you will be forever. You can't get a job because you don't age. People will find that suspicious. Why do you think we always move from place to place?"

"I don't want this." I confess. "I don't want to be trapped in high school forever."

"I'm sorry, but that's the way it is."

"But…" I begin but he cuts me off.

"Look, I am paying for you to go to a performing arts school when really I don't see the point in doing that type of thing, you can't get a job anywhere, never mind getting one in the public eye. You being there is costing me wasted money, so I'd appreciate it if you actually went." He says. There's an awkward silence before he speaks again "Well," he says "I'm going to work."

Within seconds he is in his car and pulling out of the drive.

I'm alone in the house, at least there's that to cheer me up.

I wonder round the house aimlessly, I walk into my 'bedroom' which doesn't actually have a bed, just some chairs, and a sofa, movies, cd's and books.

I would estimate that around 85% of my room is books.

I walk over to one of my many book shelves and pick up the first book I lay my hands on. I sit down in one of the chairs, and start to read the book- which I am sure will become the first book of many that I read today- when my phone buzzes in my pocket.

I unlock the screen, to see I have a text from Cat.

_Hey Jadey, where are you? Why are you not in Sikowitz's class?_

I roll my eyes, if I ever miss a day of school; I am usually bombarded with text messages from Cat, or sometimes Robbie.

_I don't feel well, so I came home. _I reply.

I turn my phone, off, stopping any other texts I may get. All I want to do is sit and read today. I could seriously do this forever.

Just me alone with my books, what more could anyone need?

I read, for hours, I only stop reading when I hear a car pulling into the drive, the unmistakable sound of the engine of that specific car nears the house. I know Ryder is home. And I know that now he is, I'll get no more peace.

I slam my book closed, and stand up from my chair, I place the book where I'd been sat, and get down stairs just as he is walking into the house.

"How'd you get here before me?" he asks, looking shocked. "I saw your car in the drive as I pulled in."

"Why do you care so much?" I ask looking down at me feet briefly before I look up to meet his eyes.

"I just like to know what's going on in your life," he says. Ryder likes to pretend that he cares about people. But I think half of the time he forgets how well I know him.

"I'll bet," I say sarcastically.

"Come on, Jade. Just tell me." He pleads.

I roll my eyes "I came home from school this morning." I confess "After first period I came home."

"Bunking from school, never thought I'd see the day," he says sounding impressed with me. I walk over to the sofa, and take a seat.

It doesn't take him long to take the seat next to me. "So," I begin "You scammed any more girls into helping you with a school project yet?" I ask.

"Not yet," he says with a slight smile on his lips. "But it's only Monday."

"I really don't know how you get away with it," I say with a shrug.

"Look at me, Jade." He says with an arrogant expression stamped across his face. Ryder is a good looking guy, so I guess that does work in his favour. I shake my head and roll my eyes at him. "So, what did you do while you weren't at school?" he asks.

"I read some books." I say.

He scoffs at me "Seriously, you spent all day at home, reading?"

I nod "Yeah."

"Ew why?" he asks.

"I like reading." I say.

"But you've already read all of the books you own. Why read them again?" he asks.

"Because I like them," I inform him.

"Yeah, but they're always going to end the same way."

"Look," I say "I don't care if I have read them once before, or a hundred times before, if I like them I'll read them again." I say. I can feel the anger from earlier making a comeback, though this time, all of it is aimed at Ryder.

"Okay, relax." He says arrogantly. "I was just asking a question, you're too easy to get to." He says.

There's a knock at the door, I look at Ryder, and raise my eyebrows "You gunna get that he?" he asks, nodding his head in the direction of the door.

"I don't know, are you?" I ask he shakes his head for his reply. I groan, and push myself up from the sofa, and pull the door open.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, as I take in the faces of the people who stand opposite me. Both Tori and Cat stand on my door step, smiling at me.

"We came to see how you were feeling?" says Cat.

"I'm fine." I say "I feel better."

"Well," says Cat "You haven't been answering our texts."

"I was a sleep." I lie. "Come in," I say with a fake sigh.

They both walk into my house wearing huge grins. Though they have both been here before, they look around my home, still completely shocked by the size, and style.

It's an old house, on the outside it is grey stone, and dark. The inside is decorated with neutral colours; beiges and creams. That's until you get to my room, which is dark coloured.

"Hey girls," Says Ryder politely as Tori and Cat come into his line of sight, he smiles at them and waves. I roll my eyes, as I see the expressions on Tori and Cat's face.

"Come on," I say as I walk upstairs and go inside one of the many doors.

The look around stunned "I still can't believe you have all this and a bedroom," says Tori. I look around my dimly lit room, staring at all my belongings. Obviously, I lied about this room, and told them this is my study. I couldn't tell them this was my room, because there's no bed.

I shrug "Yeah, I'm just lucky I guess."

I move my book from the chair and put it back on the book case. I take a seat on the chair, and look between Tori and Cat expectantly. "How come you went home?" asks Tori, she places her bag on the floor and puts her hands on her knees.

"I felt ill so I came home, but I think I slept it off," I lie.

"Good," says Tori "So you'll be back tomorrow?" she asks.

"Yeah probably," I lie, I am contemplating not going back at all, it's not like I'll miss anything "Why?"

"Because, we have been paired up to do a scene in Sikowitz's class," She informs me.

"What do we have to do?" I ask.

"We pick it ourselves." She informs me.

"Well," I say "I can't promise you anything, but yes I will hopefully, be back by tomorrow." I say, I don't want to go back, but I can't let her down, usually I wouldn't care, but. I know how much Tori wants to make it in Hollywood- and although I never really can do that, because I don't age and people would find it weird. I wouldn't hold anyone else back from getting the grades to achieve their dreams.

"Okay, well if you're back tomorrow, we'll sort a scene out okay?" she says.

I nod.

"You missed the new guy." Cat suddenly chimes, in all honesty I'd forgotten she was here, she usually isn't that quiet.

I think back to this morning and how angry he made me, not wanting to let them know this, I shrug instead of saying anything about the History lesson. "So?" I ask, trying to sound like I don't care about him.

"So, he's really nice." Says Cat with a smile "And really cute."

I roll my eyes at them, I've seen him, and yes he is attractive, but is that all that matters? "So what's he like?" I ask, trying to sound genuinely interested. And I guess on some level I am, I want to know why he was looking at me that way.

"He's a little quiet, but we only just met him." Cat says "But he does seem really nice."

"And he's a really good actor." Tori informs me.

"So where's he from?" I ask trying to get as much information about him as possible.

"Canada, originally," Cat says.

"Oh," I say trying to sound casual. But the more I find out about him, it only makes me more determined to delve into the darker side of him. Why had he been staring at me?

"Oh," Says Tori, "Beck did say he had History first period today." She says "Was he in your class?"

I sit and think of a lie that I can fabricate; but instead I decide to tell the truth, well partly the truth "Erm, I don't really know," I say with a shrug "If he was we didn't speak."

"Oh, that's a shame." Cat says, "But you'll get chance to tomorrow." The room goes silent for a second before Cat strikes up conversation. "You don't have to give me a lift tomorrow, Jadey."

I glare at her briefly before shrugging "Okay."

"Don't you wanna know why?" she asks.

"Okay, Cat. Why?" I ask.

"Tori's gunna give me a lift." She says. I arch my eyebrow at her. And then look at Tori who shrugs. I don't know why Cat found it necessary to tell me that.

"Oh, okay." I say with a false smile.

"So," I say turning back to face Tori, "If I come to school tomorrow, what scene do you have in mind?" I ask. I want to know what I could be getting myself into before I decide whether I am going back to school or not.

"I was thinking maybe we could do the murder scene from 'Looking for JJ'" she suggests.

"Yeah sure, why not," I say with a small shrug.

"Great, I'll see if I can find the script online later." She says enthusiastically.

"Okay." I say.

"So, who do you wanna be?" she asks.

I shrug again, not really caring. "I don't really mind." I say.

"Okay, well. I kinda wanna be Michelle," she says.

"Then why'd you ask who I wanted to be?" I say, looking at her confused.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you didn't have a preference to which character you played." She explains.

"Tori, the scene is a couple of minutes long. I don't really give a shit about who I play." I divulge.

Cat lets out a gasp, at my choice of words "Jade." She says, in a shocked tone.

"What," I shrug.

"Don't say things like that." She says.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"Anyway," Says Tori, "We'd better get going." She says. She grabs her bag from the floor and leaves my room. I stand following her out, with Cat close at my heels.

I open the door for them both to leave, luckily Ryder has disappeared, and is no longer sat on the sofa. "Well. Bye," says Tori "I'll try and find the scene okay?"

"Yeah sure, whatever," I say feigning enthusiasm.

"Bye, Jade I'll see you tomorrow." Beams Cat as she walks away from my house and down the drive to Tori's car.

"Bye." I call after her.

"Bye." Says Tori, I give her a friendly nod, and close the door as she walks away from my steps.

I run a hand through my hair, and turn to leave the room, Ryder now stands behind me. "What do you want?" I ask.

"Nothing," he says with a smirk on his face, "So, what did your little friends want?" he asks.

"They wanted to know if I am going to school tomorrow." I inform him. "I'm just that loved," I say sarcastically.

I walk into my room before he has time to stop me. I walk to the book case, and pull out the book I had been reading prior to our visitors, and Ryder coming home.

I sit on one of the chairs and begin to read for the rest of the day.

I sit in my chair most of the night, and watch as the moon slowly drifts along the sky, turning the night into day. As the moon slips along the sky, and it becomes brighter, the pain intensifies. It starts as a little prickle, as the sun begins to rise, and turns into a stabbing cramp like pain, that jolts through my whole body, mainly in my chest, where my still heart lies.

I check the time on my phone, and see I only have half an hour to get ready and get to school if I want to be on time.

I get dressed, in a black skirt, black tights, black boots, and a green long sleeved shirt – I figured I'd where some colour at least.

I walk down stairs, and see Ryder sat at the table with Sebastian; I roll my eyes. I grab my bag. And my leather jacket that hang on the handrail of the stairs. As I walk towards them I put on a false smile. "Good morning," Sebastian greets me, in his usual silky, smooth tone. Today, there is no newspaper hiding his face.

"Morning," I say. I look between the two of them, who look up at me smiling "I'm gunna go." I say. I before rushing out of the house to the sound of their 'goodbyes'

I climb in my car, and set off driving down the secluded road, I check the time, and realise I'll probably be early. But I didn't want to stay in the house. Not that I want to go to school either, but I had to do something, and it's far too early to hunt, though I do need to.

I can feel the burning in my throat, as I pull up outside the school, and the smell of blood hits me. I get out of my car and look around the car park, very few cars are here, I look at the time, and then check the time noticing it took me ten minutes to get ready and get here.

Luckily, I always carry a book with me; at least I'll have something to do.

I walk through the doors to the main entrance, and sit by my locker. I'm the first one here today out of my friends so, why not?

I pull the book out of my bag, and begin reading it. My mind drifted away into the world of the book, every so often I would be brought back into reality by the smell of blood, as more people packed inside the building.

I am almost finished with the chapter, when I hear someone clear their throat. I stop reading and look at the person who stands in front of me from behind my book.

Beck, stands in front of me, he looks, and smells amazing, he's dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, and a black shirt, that clings to his abs and his arms. He's wearing a pair of black converse trainers, and he clutches one of the straps of his bag in his hand.

"Hey," he says quietly. I'm shocked at first when I hear his voice. I close my book, and place it in my bag, and look up at him. He is stood stiffly, and I can see his jaw is tensed, the confusion has left his face from yesterday, and now it seems to have been replaced with disgust.

"Hi," I say with a shrug.

"I-I'm Beck," he says.

"I'm Jade." I inform him.

"I' sorry I didn't introduce myself yesterday."

I stand from where I was sat on the floor, and dust off my skirt. "It's fine." I say harshly. I cross my arms over my chest, and then walk away from him. Leaving him stood alone in front of my locker.

I don't want to talk to him, I don't want to look at him, and I really don't want to be near him.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Some slight bade interaction in this… It is going to start off patchy and rocky, but I promise it will turn to romance. Please tell me what you think. Do yo__u like it, do you hate it. Please read and review because I love knowing what you think. Plus it keeps me motivated to write this. _


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

I walk down the halls feeling some satisfaction with myself for not sinking low enough to say a mean comment to him, had it been anyone else I would. But I'm not going to let him win, I'm not going to sit back and let him think he bothers me. Even if he does.

I walk into the girl's bathroom, and stand looking at myself in the mirror, trying to buy time. "Don't be stupid" I mumble to myself, knowing, I will have to spend more time with him today, as he is somewhat 'friends' with the others. "Don't let him get to you." I mumble.

I look behind my reflection, as one of the stall doors opens, and a small dark haired girl walks out of it. I have never been more thankful, that the myth about vampires not having reflections is, well a myth.

She waves at me and smiles she greets me with a friendly "Hello." I smile at her but say nothing. I leave the bathroom, and head back to my locker, where everyone else now stands. I quickly look around me, and contemplate ignoring them, and walking off in another direction.

Until Robbie spots me, and points in my direction, the others turn and smile as they see me. Beck however, glares his dark eyes cutting into me like blades.

I bite my lip, and shake my head, pulling myself together. I smile back at the others falsely and walk over to them. "Hi," they all greet me.

"Hey," I say looking at the floor; I don't want to make eye contact with Beck again. As I get nearer to him, I flick my eyes up to see his face for a brief moment. He crinkles his nose in repulsion, like he has a bad smell stuck under it.

I look back to the floor, and stare at my shoes.

"Beck," says Tori "This is Jade, Jade this is Beck." She introduces us, with a wide smile.

"Hi," he says, in a low voice. He's acting like we have never seen each other, which I don't really mind. He tries to keep his eyes away from me at all times.

I nod at him once, as my greeting and then look down towards the floor with my arms folded across my chest. The others watch us in confusion.

They all have arched eyebrows, Tori opens her mouth, and then closes it again, like she can't find the right words to say, she does this two more times before giving up.

There's a brief silence, luckily Cat was on hand to start telling a story about her brother.

Conversation begins to flow; all of them talk about random things, like music, or movies. But Beck remains silent, as do I, other than chipping in my own opinion on a song or a band every once in a while.

"Oh," I say "Tori, did you get the script?" I ask, as I remember we have Sikowitz first period.

She nods "I sure did." She says enthusiastically. She pulls some paper out of her bag and hands me it. "You're still sure you're okay with playing JJ?" she says.

I nod "Yeah," I say "I get to pretend to hit you in the head with a bat, why wouldn't I want that?" I joke. Tori narrows her eyes at me, no animosity lies within her actions, it's all in jest.

I smile at her before reading the script.

The bell rings, and I turn to walk down to Sikowitz's room, I still look down at the script not caring to look where I'm going. I'll know if anyone's in the way, and even if I didn't move, people would move for me.

I'm proud to say that I strike fear into the hearts of many. Not that I have ever hurt anyone… at _this_ school. Though there are some people who I want to punch in the throat.

I hear someone nearing me, I can hear their footsteps right behind me "You could at least watch where you're going," he snarls at me before walking past me, and into Sikowitz's room. I look up to watch Becks back as he saunters through the door.

I know, that no one else will have heard his remark, his voice was too low, but he didn't lean down to my ear, how could he be sure I'd hear him? Unless I wasn't supposed to.

I roll the script up but keep it in my hand; I have to resist the urge to beat him with it. I walk into the room, holding my script in a vice like grip. I can hear the paper crumpling with the pressure and strength of my hand.

I look around and see Beck sat on the front row by the window. I don't want to sit near him, but I am not sitting alone in the back with the people who never talk. So instead, I take the end seat on the front row, that way, there are three people sat between us.

Cat bounds into the room, and takes the seat next to me "What's wrong?" she asks "Are you okay?"

I nod "Yeah, why?" I say.

"Just wanted to know." She says.

As Tori, Robbie and Andre take their seats, Sikowitz climbs in through the window turns to face us, and smiles at us.

"Good day my little thespians," he beams.

"Hi," says Cat waving at him, like usual, she is the only person to reply to his greeting.

He smiles at her, and then continues with the lesson. "I trust you all found a scene to work on with your partner." Everyone nods. "Excellent." He exclaims he claps his hands once "Off to work you go then." He says.

Tori and I walk over to a corner, near the back of the room. I still clutch the script in my hand. I stand with my back facing where Cat and Beck have walked to. Tori and I set to work on the scene, helping each other out, and giving advice to each if either one of us asks for it, or if we just think the other could improve on something.

"How are we doing girls, and may I add what are we doing?" asks Sikowitz, he smiles at us widely, making him look even crazier than usual.

"We are doing great." Says Tori, smiling back at him "And we are doing the murder scene from looking for JJ" she adds.

"Oooohh" says Sikowitz; "I can't wait to see it". And with that he gallops away from us.

"I can't believe that man, is allowed to be a teacher." I say shaking my head as I watch him stop the others asking them the same questions he just asked us.

"It's a mystery." Says Tori. Before she looks down at her script and continues to act out the scene with me.

"We should probably start blocking this soon, and start thinking about stuff like that." She says.

"Wait, won't we need props first?" I ask. "I mean, I think we should get props so we can estimate how big they will be, and how much room they'll take up."

"Well, yeah." She says "So who's gunna bring what." I scan the script quickly.

"I think the only thing we need is a bat." I say "And maybe a back drop to make it look like we're in the woods, but we can make that." I say with a shrug.

"Yeah," she enthuses. "So who's bringing the bat?" she asks.

"I will," I say with a shrug, "We have a couple lying around at home." I inform her.

"Great." She says happily, "So we're okay for props and scenery, we just need to learn this scene."

I nod, and we continue to read from the script.

We read the script a lot, adding things, taking things out, when the bell final rings releasing me from this lesson.

Beck, leaves the room first, he doesn't look back to say bye, to Cat or any of the others.

"Nice guy." I say sarcastically, nodding in the direction he went.

"Come on." She says "You haven't even spoken to him yet. Don't be so judgemental."

"I'm not judgemental," I say "I just don't like him."

"Why?" she questions me.

"Because I don't!" I yell as we leave the room.

"Okay," she says "Sorry I asked." There's a small chuckle hidden behind her words, like she finds my outburst amusing.

The rest of the day is boring, that is until lunch. We all sit outside- as usual- and the others eat things that they bought from the grub truck. Sometimes I'm glad I don't eat food because some of the things they buy, smell and look revolting.

"I can't believe you actually eat this stuff." I say looking down at the 'burrito', that Tori has in front of her.

"It's not that bad." She says "I've eaten worse."

"Yikes," I say.

"So," says Cat "How are you enjoying school here so far Beck."

He smiles at her; I can't help but think how amazing he looks when he smiles. I face away from him and look down at the table. I try and remove the thought from my head, but it's hard.

"I like it." He says "I like it more today than I did yesterday." He sounds genuine, when he says these things, but I'm finding it hard to trust anything he says. "The people here are nice." I lift my head up to glance at him, his eyes fall onto my face. "Some seem very interesting." He says. He looks at me, no trace of a smile on his face, and then looks back at Cat and smiles at her once more.

"Good." She says "I'm glad you like it here."

They all strike up conversation about him again, the lesson he has had so far, and the teachers he had, and any other generic questions about starting a new school. It feels like I have been sat around this table for years, before the bell finally rings

"Oh, Jade." Says Tori as she stands, she grabs my wrist to hold me back, I'm thankful my jacket is covering my skin, It's a warm day today, so me having ice cold skin wouldn't really add up.

"What?" I ask, turning to face her.

"I was just thinking, we should probably start making our backdrop as soon as possible." She says.

I nod "Yeah we should," I agree.

"Okay so shall we start tonight, we could design some stuff?"

"Yeah, whatever," I say with a shrug. In all honesty I couldn't really care less about the stupid backdrop, or the rest of the scenery.

"Great." She says excitedly, "Meet me at my house at six."

I nod before walking away from her, and to my next class, which I hate to say is History.

I walk through the door, and as soon as I enter the room, Beck's dark eyes lock onto me. He watches every move I make, as I walk to my chair.

I sit down next to him, and shield my face the best I can with my hair. His sent, seems stronger today for some reason. But he still smells just as good as he had yesterday.

I know that smells are usually an indication to who that person is on the inside, and how they act. So is it possible, that Beck has a problem with me, and me alone? Or is he trying to put on a sullen and aloof, façade?

Though most of my face is covered with hair, I can still see him glaring at me, looking just as angry and disgusted as he had this morning.

I don't know why this bothers me so much, but it does. I don't even know him, but the way he acts around me, makes me feel so small it's unreal.

I twist my body slightly, so that my back is facing him, and I can no longer see his face, though. I can still feel his eyes boring their way into my back; I can tell that they never leave me.

I can hear his breath racked and shaky, with anger.

The rest of the day drags, when the final bell rings, I am relieved. I can't wait to get home, and push today's events far out of my mind.

I leave the school, and climb into my car, feeling happy about the fact that I got a space right by the door earlier this morning. I start the engine, and hear the light purr of my engine. I look in my rear view mirror, and start to pull out of the space.

I hear the car's engine nearing on me, until I see the front of the car come into view in my rear view mirror. Luckily I stop the car just before it hits Becks. I climb out of my car and look at him through the window, "What the hell are you doing?" I scream.

His head is turned towards my face, and he glares at me, before his eyes flick around my face. He studies it for a while, taking in all of my features. He flares his nostrils in what looks like anger. He tenses his jaw, and I see him swallow harshly. Before he drives out of the school's car park.

Leaving me stood watching his car drive away, with anger and frustration pulsating through my body. I climb into my car, and without hesitation, I speed out of the car park. I get to my house within a few short minutes.

I storm through the door and see Sebastian sat on the sofa reading "I am furious!" I scream.

"Hello to you too," he says in joking tone. I scowl at him let out a low growl "What's wrong?" he asks closing the book; he turns and looks straight at me.

"Just someone at school," I say.

"So why are you taking it out on me?" he asks confused.

"I wasn't I was just venting." I explain "I couldn't scream that in the schools car park, people already think I have anger problems."

"Well there not wrong." He says, I glare at him once more "I'm kidding." He says, though I know he isn't. "So what happened in the car park?" he asks.

"Some guy cut me off." I say.

"That's it?" he says.

"Yeah," I lie. I don't want to get in to it too much with Sebastian, he wouldn't understand not really.

"Well, calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean to." He says.

I shrug, and walk away from him, I can't be too sure. I don't know Beck, so I can't say if he is malicious or not, that's why I don't trust him.

But I can't shake him from my head. Which is annoying, to say the least.

I want to hate him, I really do. But I am finding it hard to do that, when all my time seems to be spent on trying to figure him out.

I shake my head to remove him from my thoughts, I sit down in one of my plush chairs, and close my eyes, to try and relax, before I have to go to Tori's house.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I hope you like this chapter, I am really sorry if it sucks though. Not really any bade, just so__me one sided stuff from Jade- maybe a little angst__y. Like I said I really hope you like this chapter. Please read and review, I love knowing what you think. _


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

The drive to Tori's, house is only a short one; I drive faster than I should, or faster than I usually would. But I figure, the quicker I get there, the faster we will get finished.

I pull up to the curb outside her house and get out of my car. I walk up her steps and knock on the door. I can hear her feet patting on the floor as she walks over to the door to answer it. "Hey," she says with a smile as she sees me.

"Hi," I say sounding less enthusiastic than she is. I walk through her door and walk over to her sofa. I take a seat and swing my bag off my shoulder. "Okay," I say "Let's get this done."

"Yeah sure," she says "Do you want anything to drink?" she asks from the kitchen.

I turn to face her and shake my head "No, thanks." I say.

She walks back towards me holding a glass of lemonade in her hand. "Okay." She says.

We both start to draw rough copies, of how we each want the scenery to look. But soon we both get stuck; our paper remains pretty much blank. Apart from a little bit of writing on the top of our paper.

We sit in silence for a while, neither of us having any ideas, on what we should draw. Obviously, I know how I want the scene to look; I just don't know how to depict in a drawing.

"I give up." I say dropping my pencil; it rolls off of the sofa and lands on the floor noiselessly.

Tori places her pile of paper next to her and puts her pencil on top of it, "Well, we'll have a break then." She says

"We haven't done anything, how could we possibly need a break?" I ask.

"I don't know," she says "But it can't hurt."

Tori turns on the TV, and my eyes fall onto the screen. It's some stupid show with D list celebrities on it trying to refuel their career.

I hear footsteps nearing us. Her mum walks down the stairs and into the living room "Hey girls," she says smiling the same way Tori had when I arrived.

"Hey mum." Tori said.

I waved at Mrs Vega and turned my head back to the paper that lay strewn across the coffee table. "Would either of you like any food?" Mrs Vega asks, in a polite manner.

"Do we have any pizza?" Tori asks. Her mum nods in response. "I'll have some pizza," she says.

"Jade?" Her mum says turning my attention towards her "Would you like anything?" she asks.

I shake my head "No, thank you." I say "I ate before I came," I lie.

"Okay," she says. She places the pizza in the oven for Tori, I hear her phone ring in her pocket, she pulls it out and smiles and says "I'll take this in another room." She has a slight smile on her face, before she walks out of the room.

I arch my eyebrows at the way she acted, Tori watches her, and I can't help but notice the confusion that lies on her face too.

"So," I say snapping Tori's attention back to me and our work "Do you have any ideas on what we could do for scenery?"

She shakes her head and sighs "Do you?"

I think for a while before I start talking "I was thinking maybe we should make it subtle." I pause briefly "Like a couple of trees, and then maybe a path, but all of this on a back drop."

"Yeah," She says, the enthusiasm from before seems to have made a reappearance in her voice.

"So let's draw some rough sketches now then." I say.

Tori and I set to work on drawing, each of us taking my idea in to account. Half way through us finally making some progress the oven dings letting Tori know her pizza is ready.

She cuts it into sections and brings the plate over to where we sit. She picks up a slice and takes a huge bite out of it. When she has swallowed the contents of what was in her mouth, she says "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

I shake my head "I'm fine." I say.

I stay at Tori's house for about another hour drawing some more, and deciding how big the back drop will be. I check the time and say "I think I'm gunna get going."

"Okay." She says. "I'll do some more drawing, you can do the same if you want and we'll compare them tomorrow."

I nod "Yeah sure whatever." I say "Bye."

I leave her house briskly, and climb into my car, the chilly evening air, making me feel more comfortable than I have all day. The sun is lowering slightly in the sky, and the cramp like feeling that resides in my chest is subsiding.

I pull up outside my house, and even though I am outside, and in the confines of my car, I can hear the surge of noise coming from the house. I grit my teeth and ready myself for the onslaught.

I climb out of my car, and dash to the house, I open it, and see the band of people in my house. I see Ryder, leaning by the kitchen counter. I storm over to him. "What the fuck is this?" I ask.

"A party what's it look like?" he says, I glare at him "Look, Sebastian has gone away for a couple of days." He explains "On a hunting trip, he asked if either of us wanted to go, and I said no."

"So instead of waiting until I got home you just answered for me, and assumed that I would rather stay here."

"Relax, Jade." He says "Here have a drink." He says handing me a glass of what looks like red wine.

"Is this…" I begin.

He cuts me off by nodding "Yeah, I bought some today from the butchers." He says "Enjoy your pig's blood." He says in a hushed tone.

"Fine," I say giving in with a shrug. I take a drink from my glass, and allow the sweet liquid to run down my throat, only partly quenching my thirst. I look around the room "How do you always get away with doing things like this?" I ask.

"Because I always make sure I have enough time to do stuff like this."

"No, I mean, if you had gone with Sebastian, he would have probably wanted me to go as well, but if I'd have gone, you wouldn't have been made to go" I say.

He shrugs "Maybe he just trusts me more."

"Yeah, and I wanna know why." I say.

"I don't know he just does, and if I were you, I wouldn't complain, we have the house to ourselves until Thursday," he says. "Plus while ever I am staying here and doing things like this," He gestures to the party that seems to be in full swing in the living room. "You get to join in too."

"Why do you even want me here, when you're doing things like this?" I ask.

"Because, I like you and we get along sometimes." He says. "Besides, some of my friends think you're cute."

"Oh!" I say "So, I'm just here for them?"

He chuckles slightly "Like you mind."

In all honesty, I don't mind them thinking I'm attractive, and I don't mind being told that, there isn't anything wrong with having an ego boost. But I do mind him inviting me here, solely for that reason.

"Well I do mind." I say.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He says, but there is something in his tone that tells me he couldn't care less. "But at least hang around until the party is over."

I roll my eyes, I can't believe he is having a party during the week anyway, we might not be able to get drunk, but other people can, and most likely will. What made him think that having a party tonight would be a good idea?

"Fine," I agree, in an angry manner.

"Be nice." He warns.

"I'm not promising anything," I inform him.

I walk out of the kitchen and into the living room where most of the guest are congregated, dancing to music, that I detest.

I spend most of the night in the kitchen, refilling my drink, one of Ryder's friends won't leave me alone, and I have been pretty much forced to talk to him and be civilised, due to his stubbornness.

I zone out of most of the conversation, I hadn't even realised he was still talking until, I snap out of my daze and turn to face him. He looks at me with expectant eyes.

"What?" I say.

He chuckles "I said do you want to go upstairs."

"Oh, no," I say. I give him a slight pat on the arm in a patronising manner, before I walk away from him.

He's not a bad looking guy, but I have definitely see better, he has ashy blonde hair that has been gelled neatly on his head, he has a slight beard that is lighter in colour than the rest of his hair, and his eyes are a pale shade of grey.

I walk into the kitchen and pour myself some more pig's blood into a glass. I stay in the kitchen for a while, until I can no longer see the boy who I left standing alone.

I spend the rest of the night avoiding him, I feel relieved and happy when the party finally ends. I watch him leave the house, get into his car and drive away. I sit on the sofa, and feel I can finally relax.

Ryder walks towards me and smiles at me like an idiot "Jade," he says "Would you mind helping me put all of this stuff away?" he asks. I arch my eyebrow at him "Please." He says.

I roll my eyes and stand up to help him. We start in the kitchen and throw away any empty bottles, r left over drinks. "So," he says "Did you have fun?" he asks.

I shake my head "No." I say in a matter of a fact tone "I didn't because half of the night I was being followed by one of your friends and the second half of the night, I was avoiding him." I say, "So no. No fun was had tonight."

"Yeah, I saw," he says "So why were you avoiding Stephen?" he asks.

"His name is Stephen?" I ask, realising how little notice I had taken of him, he nods "Anyway," I say going back to the point. "I was avoiding him, because, I didn't like him." I say.

"Why, what'd he do?" he asks.

I shrug, "Well besides following me around all night like some lost little puppy, he made a pass at me." I say with a shrug, "I just don't like him." I say "He seems arrogant." I add onto the end of my sentence.

"That's why you didn't have fun, 'cos of one person?" he asks.

I shake my head "No, that's not the only reason, but it is the main one." I say.

"Well what other reasons do you have?"

"I didn't know anyone who was here." I say "And believe it or not, I don't want to be surrounded by your friends all the time." I say. "I would much rather be hunting right now!" I say.

"Why are you acting like this?" he asks "You're not usually like this." He says.

He's right, any other day, I probably would have been happy that we were home alone for a couple of days, what teenager wouldn't be right?

But ever since Beck got here, I can't shake this feeling.

"I know," I admit "I guess I just like hunting is all." I say "And I'm a bit grouchy that I missed out on going." I lie.

"Is that it?" he asks, I nod, stilling lying through my teeth about the situation. "Oh well, if that's it," he says "Come on let's get back to work."

It takes hours before the house looks somewhat respectably clean again; we had to tidy the house top to bottom.

We both sit on the sofa, watching the telly, each of us holding a glass of what remained of the pig's blood that Ryder had purchased from the butchers.

The sun has slowly started to rise in the sky, the parted had ended in the early hours of the morning I highly doubt that anyone- other than me- who was at the party will even go to school today.

"Well, I'm gunna go get ready." I say as I stand from my seat.

"Why?" he asks "Sebastian isn't here to make sure we go to school, he won't know if you go or not. I'm not planning on going; I know we don't need to."

"No, I do need to." I say "I've got to work on Sikowitz project." I tell him.

He scoffs "I am sure you could miss a day."

I shake my head "No, I'm working in a pair, and I have a pretty major part, and we have to plan a lot of stuff." I say, and then I look at him and arch my eyebrow "Why do you want me to stay home so badly?"

He smiles at me "I told you last night, I like you and we get along, plus we could have gone hunting too."

I stare at him "I'll pass thanks." I say.

I walk away from him and into my room, I don't trust when Ryder is being nice, there is always more to it than he lets on, and I am not sticking around to find out what it is that he wants.

I take my time in getting ready, well as much time as I can take, I don't need to do make-up or any other usual morning rituals other than getting dressed, which leaves me with a lot of time usually.

I slowly look through my wardrobe deciding what to wear.

I dress fully in black today; black jeans, black combat boots, and a black long sleeved shirt. I check my reflection in the mirror as usual, and then I check the time. If I set off now, I will arrive at school at the same time as I did yesterday.

I walk down the stairs and grab my jacket and my bag as I pass them on the stairs. "You're really going?" asks Ryder in a disbelieving tone.

"I'm really going." I say as I pull on my leather jacket.

I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk towards the door "Bye then," he says sounding somewhat offended about me leaving.

"Bye," I call back, in a happy tone.

I get in to my car and drive to school, with the radio on; I drum my hand on the steering wheel to the beat of the song.

I pull into the car park and find it just as empty as it was yesterday.

I walk through the double doors, and the smell of blood hits me, I don't think it helped that I drank some blood not too long ago; but now I ache for something more satisfying. Tonight, I will have to hunt.

I walk past Tori's locker and straight into the girl's room, I know that I will have no chance of meeting Beck in here, which will give me time to clear my head for when I do eventually see him through the day. Also, I need to be away from the throng of bodies, before I do something drastic

I look at myself in the mirror, and check my teeth to make sure they aren't stained a deep red.

When I feel satisfied, that I can make it through the day without killing anyone I leave the girl's room and walk towards Tori's locker.

As I walk past the janitors closet. A hand grabs me by the elbow, and yanks me through the open door "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I ask angrily.

I stare into Becks face. As his arm goes behind my back and he locks the door. I straighten out my leather jacket, after the force of him pulling me through the door made it askew.

"Look," he says in a hostile tone. "I am sorry about how I've acted around you." He snarls. Making be believe nothing he says.

"Oh, and you think dragging me in here makes up for that?" I arch an eyebrow at him. He tenses his jaw, and looks away from my face. "Well?" I say.

"I don't know what more to say to you." He grumbles.

"Beck, just leave it." I say "I get it you don't like me. That's cool, that fine" I lie, it's not fine because in a way I want him to like me.

I never usually care if I am liked or hated, but he's different, I don't know why. I hate him, or at least I think I do, but I can't help but be drawn to him. I'm like a moth to a flame.

"No," he says "I..." he stammers

I cut him off "I said it's fucking fine!" I yell. "But, just answer me one question." I say "Why don't you like me, what could I have possibly done to you that makes you hate me so much?" I get close to him as I ask this question; our faces are mere centimeters apart. He tenses his jaw again, and I see something ripple through him. "Bye Beck." I say reaching for the lock on the door.

His hand stops me he grabs hold of my hand to pull me back, he lets out a small gasp, as he feels the ice cold temperature of my skin.

He glares at me, and then in what seems like one fluid movement, he unlocks the door and barges past me.

I have never been more afraid that my secret could be exposed than I am now.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Dun, dun, duuuuuun. I really hope you like this chapter, sorry if it is boring and drags on too much, and I hope you like the length.__ Please read and review, tell me what you think. And for those of you who are wondering what is going on between Beck and Jade, you shall find out in the next chapter. Once again, I really hope you like this chapter, please, please, please review. _


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

I stand, motionless for a while, looking through the door. I can no longer see Beck, which I guess is a good thing. I leave the closet, and walk over to my locker where I see Tori stood with a huge smile on her face.

I bite my finger s nervously; I move my hand away and bite my lip.

I walk slower than usual, my head is a jumbled mess, so many thoughts and feelings run rapidly around my mind.

"Hi," Tori says as I stand next to her and rest my head on my locker, I soon have to move my head as the scissor handle were starting to dig into my skull making me feel even more uncomfortable than I already do.

"Hey," I say. She gives me a sly and seemingly knowing grin, "Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask.

"What where and Beck doing in the Janitors closet?" she asks, in a tone that sounds like a joking scold.

"We were talking." I say with a nonchalant shrug.

"Why couldn't you talk out here then?" she asks in a joke accusation.

"I don't know ask him, he was the one who dragged me in there like the creep he is." I say.

She rolls her eyes at me "He isn't a creep." She says.

"Oh, really then why is he dragging girls he hardly knows into janitors closest?" I ask, "That is not normal." I add.

She shakes her head, and rolls her eyes towards the ceiling. "Oh, did you do anymore design ideas last night?" she asks, changing the subject- knowing she won't get much more information from me, on the whole me and Beck thing.

I shake my head "No," I say with a shrug.

"Well why?" she asks, she doesn't sound, annoyed or angry, which surprises me a little bit, because had the tables been turned I would be angry.

"Ryder threw a party last night, and it got a little packed, and I couldn't concentrate on what I was supposed to be doing," I say.

"What you mean is, your brother threw a party, and you went and got side-tracked and forgot about what you were supposed to be doing." She accuses.

"You know you really shouldn't assume things Tori," I begin "Because when you assume things you make and ass out of you and me." I say.

"Did you go to your brother's party?" she asks- though she already knows the answer

"Yes" I admit a little reluctantly-I have clearly just proven my own point about assuming. "But that isn't the point." I shake my head slightly "And we're not actually related." I say.

"No but he's as good as your brother, I mean he tells everyone that you're his sister."

"Of course he does," I mumble.

"So," she says with an arched eyebrow "How are you feeling after last night?"

"Fine," I say with a shrug "I didn't drink any alcohol." I say.

"I find that hard to believe," she chuckles.

I open my mouth to say something as but before any words come out I see Beck walking through the doors, he holds a thick book in his hand and walks towards me and Tori. "Sorry, I rushed off like that," he says "I left my History book in my car."

"Oh," says Tori. "That's fine."

He shoots me a quick glance and I know his apology was meant more for me than it was for her. I shrug at him and try to keep my face indifferent when I say "It's fine."

"Good." He says.

An awkward silence fills the air. The tension between Beck and I is so thick you could cut it with a pair of scissors.

The school fills with a throng of people, and the smell of blood once again becomes over powering, I try to clear the thoughts out of my head, but my throat burns and prickles with thirst.

I remain quiet for the rest of the morning. I stand and watch the others talk, and laugh about things, though. My mind is elsewhere, I want to be home, in fact I want to be hunting with Sebastian.

The bell rings, and echo's around the halls, for the first time, since he has been here I notice Beck wince at the sound of the shrill bell, the same way I used to.

He catches me glancing at him, and tries to compose his face. I can still see the discomfort lodged in his expression.

I walk to my History class, leaving Beck behind with the others; I take my seat at the front of the room and wait for him to make his appearance. As he had the days before with me.

He walks through the door with confidence; I can't help but think of how good he looks. I groan internally, as I think about the fact that I am being dragged in to his charm like all the other girls seem to be.

He nods friendlily at one of the boys who sits at the back of the room, and waves at one of the girls, he smiles at her. Before he takes his seat next to me. His face turns indifferent as he looks towards the front of the room.

When the lesson has begun, I hear his voice in a low whisper; he says "Jade, I need to talk to you."

I shake my head and keep my voice as low as his had been, I know that no one else will hear us "No, you don't we spoke this morning."

"No," he says, his voice sounds urgent "We really need to talk." He says.

"I don't want to talk." I snarl.

A voice snaps my attention away from Beck as Melissa speaks "Beck, Jade, is something wrong?" she asks.

I shake my head "No, there is nothing wrong."

Beck shakes his head but remains silent "Then I suggest you stop wittering," she says.

I nod at her before she walks away "Just talk to me after class about what happened this morning." He presses.

I don't say anything; I just shake my head, and start to draw in my note book.

"Jade please." He says his voice growing urgent. Again, I ignore him "The least you could do is talk to me, after the way you have treated me." He says.

I turn and glare at him "The way I have treated you?" I say raising my eyebrows, I can feel the anger building in my body.

"I knew I could get you talking." He says in a mildly arrogant tone. I shake my head slightly.

"I seriously, don't know what we have to talk about." I say, though I am fully aware that we both have lots to say about what happened this morning. "You apologised." I say with a shrug "And I told you it was fine."

"Jade, please just talk to me after class." He begs.

I arch my eyebrow at him "You just want to get me back in that closest don't you?" I joke trying to make him feel uncomfortable. "Well, all you have to do is grab me when I walk past." I say sardonically. "That seems like your kind of thing."

He doesn't seem fazed by my comment, instead he gives me a devilish look "I think you liked that more than you are letting on."

"Listen," I say my voice rising slightly in volume, I open my mouth to continue but Melissa's voice cut's me off.

"Jade!" she screeches- I can't help but notice, how Beck starts when she speaks, he then goes on to rubbing his earl as if he is in pain- I wonder why he has been acting this way today. Is he usually like this, and I have just never cared enough to notice? Or is this a new thing?

Melissa says "I don't want to have to tell you again." She gives me a warning glare, and I roll my eyes before apologising half-heartedly.

I spend the rest of the lesson ignoring Beck the best that I can, however sometimes he does get on my nerves, so I snap a reply at him. But that just seems to spur him on to keep talking to me.

Most of the day seems to be like this, until I get to lunch. I walk outside and once again, Beck pulls me away from where I was heading, he pulls me to one side and keeps his voice hushed. "Talk to me." He begs in a whisper.

I shake my head "No," I say "I thought we already covered this." I say. "I don't want to talk about what happened."

"We have to talk about it sooner or later." He says.

"Yeah, well I pick later." I reply, before walking away from him and taking my seat next to Cat at the round table, where all the others sit, eating and talking. Conversation seems to flow easily enough, though Beck keeps shooting looks at me, which I try my best to ignore.

Today seems to go faster than the others have; in fact everything that happened since this morning seems like a blur. But I am happy when school is over.

I all but run out of the school, when the final bell rings, I don't stop to say bye to anyone. I speed home with one thought on my mind. _Hunting. _

I wait until the sun is down before I go out, when I hunt, I tend to go on foot, it's easier, you can be stealthier than if you were driving.

I don't really know what I am looking for or where I am going, I'll let my instincts decide on that. I look into the cloudy sky. I can see no stars; in fact the sky is total black, apart from a thin new moon in the sky.

It sounds stupid to have a favourite way that the moon looks, but this is definitely the one I prefer, closely followed by the full moon.

I look around the street as I am walking, I watch as many cars speed past me. I hear many honks of car horns, and crude comments from many of the drivers, and other pedestrians that walk along the street. I can't help but smile and wave at some of them as they drive past me.

I cut down a dark alley, feeling no sense of fear. When I was human, though, I would have felt completely different.

It was down an alley like this one that Sebastian changed me. I don't remember much about that night, but what I do remember is that it hurt- and it wasn't a good kind of pain- and that it happened, on a cold, damp night in an alley way.

I see no signs of life, and decide to give up on hunting tonight, I am not in dire need of feeding, I just want to, I want to taste the sweetness of human, blood something that hasn't passed my lips in years.

It's selfishness that drove me out here tonight.

I look around the dank, alley and bask in the late night air feeling no pain, and feeling complete comfort. I can relax at night. As I walk I sense someone behind me. I can both smell and hear them, it's a smell I recognise, but only very vaguely. Mixed in with the night air, it is a very earthy smell, like freshly cut grass. I turn quickly, to see nothing and no one. I turn around once more and continue to walk.

I can hear the person again, and smell them, though their scent is getting stronger, and I can hear a steady heartbeat, and steady stealthy breaths. I decide to keep walking this time, and I cut down another alley. I can smell a slight air of dampness and moss, as I walk along the stone floor.

I stop quickly and I turn around and see Beck standing in front of me in the darkness, the moon light vaguely lights up his face. He looks amazing like this.

He seems shocked, at the fact that I have caught him. But he stays looking down slightly at me; his eyes pitch black in the night.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

He shrugs "Following you," he says honestly, I mean he can't really lie about it can he?

"Well you do know stalking is highly frowned upon?" I ask sardonically.

He nods his head "Yeah, I know how things work." he says, in a friendlier tone than I used with him.

"Why were you following me? And how long have you been following me?" I ask, feeling uneasy, maybe this guy was just a creep.

He shrugs "Awhile" he admits. "I wanted to know if I was right about you." He says in a matter of a fact tone.

I shrug "Right about me how?" I say, playing it dumb, I am more than sure he knows what I am. 'Awhile' I think, how long is 'Awhile'? The uneasiness slips away from me, but it is replaced with another form of nerves. I feel the same as I did this morning when Beck stormed away from me.

"You think that I don't know what you are?" he spits "You think that I couldn't smell it on you the minute you walked into that room?" He shakes his head "I wanted to be wrong about you." He divulges. He looks at me, from my head, down to me feet, inspecting every inch of me "I should be repulsed by you."

"Are you?" I ask my voice shaking. He shakes his head, but remains silent. I stand closer to him, and he backs away slightly "Look at you," I say "You can't even stand to be near me. If that isn't repulsion then I don't know what is."

He shakes his head "No, I can it's just… I..." he pauses trying to think of the right words to say.

I stammer in a mocking tone, at him "You what?" I ask, venom filling my voice.

"Jade, don't be like that." He says, his dark eyes begging me. "I have been warned about Vampires," I feel my eyes widen as he says the word 'Vampire' I had an inkling that he knew about me, but hearing him say the word, makes everything real. He moves his eyes from my face, to the floor. He looks back to me, his dark eyes begging for forgiveness.

_Why had he been warned about me? _I think. I scan my mind, for reasons why anyone could be warned about us- other than the obvious, but then, that's just folk law and no one really believes in us. What other reasons is there?

Then the sudden realisation hit's me, earlier today, why he winced in pain, when the bell rang. It seems so easy now, why couldn't I see it before? "So, are you one of them?" I ask, the way he looks at me tells me he knows what I mean when I say 'them' "One of the people, _I've _been warned about?" He doesn't say anything; instead he holds an ashamed look on his face.

"You're a Werewolf aren't you?" I ask, I see a flicker in his eyes, and before he has said anything, I know I'm right.

Werewolves and Vampires are known for being rivals, enemies even. And it makes sense that he smells so different to everyone else that I know, because in the simplest term, he is different to everyone else that I know.

"Yeah," he mutters "I am."

"Why didn't you say anything?" I ask, looking at him. "If you knew what I was then why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I tried, twice." He says "But you always walked away or shut me out." He plucks at his lip with his teeth before he says "And before that, I didn't know what to do or say, I think, I was more shocked, that I had run into a V-Vampire." he stammers on the last word.

"You still could have said something." I say, not wanting to admit, that me shutting him out was one of the main problems in our situation. Had I not walked away from him so many times, this could have been solved days ago.

"Like I said, I wanted to be wrong about you."

"Why?" I ask.

He looks down but remains silent. I know this is him refusing to answer my question. I roll my eyes, before licking my lips. I pluck at them, with my fangs.

The wind blows lightly, sending his scent drifting through the air.

We both stand in silence for a while, until my curiosity gets the better of me "So," I say, as I set off walking again. Beck follows my strides, and soon catches up to me "Do you have a pack?" I ask.

He smiles at my question, and turns his view to me. It's the first time he has smiled at me, and I like it. His smile is so charismatic. "No," he says shaking his head, his face grows serious again. "There are more of us, obviously otherwise I wouldn't have been bitten, but we don't live with each other, or even talk to each other."

"Oh," I say.

"Oh?" he asks mimicking my tone.

"Well, it's just; we- vampires- always assumed that you had packs." I say.

"In general," he says "We do. It's just I don't," he says "But I could make one. If I really wanted to." He explains. "Do you have a coven?" he asks.

I nod "Yeah, but it's only small." I explain "Again there are more of us, situated in different places, some I have met." I continue, "But in my house there' only three of us."

"Interesting," he says, and he sounds genuine. This is the longest I have ever spoken to him, without things feeling tense and awkward. I feel comfortable around him. For now anyway.

As we walk my hand brushes against his and he pulls it away quickly. He looks at me, and notice the expression on my face "Sorry," he says quietly.

I shrug "It's fine." I say, I pause and then look at his face. "You know the others were right about you." I say, keeping my voice as quiet as his had been.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I had you all wrong." I admit "You're a nice guy aren't you?" I ask stopping once again; I turn slightly to face him. He stops next to me, and does the same as I had. He looks down at me, and has a small smile on his face.

Had my heart been beating, his smile would most likely have sent it fluttering.

"I try to be." He says. I smile at him, and the notion feels so easy, not forced like it does with most people. "Why?"

I shrug "I just wanted to know." I say.

We walk some more, Beck pulls his jean jacket around his body, and then looks down at me. His eyes follow my moves as they have so many times before, but his eyes and expression are softer now.

"What?" I ask, feeling paranoid about him staring at me.

"Nothing," he says with a shrug. He checks the time on his phone, and slips it back into his pocket. "Can I walk you home?" He asks his voice is barely a whisper.

"Why?" I say "You trying to get rid of me?" I joke. He laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck. I nod at him "Sure."

We walk side by side, keeping a steady pace, talking to each other about who-what- we are "So, when did it happen?" he asks me.

I pause, and think back "It happened in 1889," I admit with a shrug "So it happened a long time ago. How about you?" I ask.

He shrugs "A couple of years ago."

"How do you hide it from your parents?" I ask, getting the jump on him before he can ask me anything else.

"I live alone," he says. I arch an eyebrow at him, prompting him to continue. "Well, I live in an RV inside my parent's drive." He admits "They don't seem me often, if at all, so they never really notice." He thinks for a while before saying "How did you hide it from your parents, you know when it first happened?"

"I just disappeared for a while; I was gone for so long that people just thought I was dead. I lived life only going out a night for almost a decade, and then Sebastian and I moved away, and that's when I started to live life like a normal person would." I explain.

"Sebastian?" he asks.

"Oh, he's the guy who changed me. He acts like my dad, but obviously he isn't."

"Oh," he says.

We walk the rest of the way in silence, our hands keep brushing against each-others, I fight the urge to grab his hand in my own.

When we reach my house, he looks at it, and his eye widen in shock. I look at him and shrug "I would invite you in but, I don't think that would be wise, Ryder…my 'brother's' home." I say to him. I use air quotations on the word brother.

"It's fine." He says. He turns to walk away but stops after about three steps "Jade," he says turning back to face me. He shakes his head "Never mind." He says. He smiles at me before saying "Sweet dreams."

"You too," I say.

He waves at me once. I return the wave by wiggling my fingers at him. As he walks down my drive he keeps turning his head to look back at me over his shoulder, he still has a broad smile on his face. A lot like the smile that I can't help but wear myself.

* * *

_**A/N: **__As usual, I am really sorry if this chapter sucked, I hope you like though. Well there you have it Beck is a Werewolf, well done if you guessed that, or thought that. Here marks the start of Bade friendship (it will progress to more though) Please read and review let me know what you think. _

_P.S Once again sorry if anyone is OOC (I am trying my best) _


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

I turn on my heel to see Ryder staring at me through the window. His eye brows furrowed, causing a deep crinkle to appear in his forehead. "Shit." I mutter before I walk through the door and prepair myself for the onslaught.

"Hey," he says, as I enter the house, I close the door behind me slowly.

"Hey," I reply casually.

"Did you do any hunting?" he asks, his tone of voice is flat and lifeless.

I shrug "Well, I went to hunt but I didn't find anything." I take a seat on the sofa, and cross my legs, I give him a false smile. As I so often have in the past.

He rushes over and takes the seat next to me. "Oh." He says. There is a short silence, before he says "Who was that who you were with?"

I knew the question was coming, I just didn't know when. "He's a friend," I say "From school." And calling Beck a friend doesn't seem wired, even though I have only really started talking to him tonight. But, I know the entire situation is surreal, I mean the pair of us being friends, given the circumstances.

"What's his name?"

"He's called Beck. He's new." I say casually.

"I wondered why I hadn't seen him around." He comments.

"Well that's why, so you don't have to wonder anymore." I say sarcastically. I run a hand through my hair before I turn to face him. "Why where you watching me?" I ask.

"I heard you walking up the drive, and then I heard voices. So I looked out of the window to see who you were with."

"A little weird don't you think?" I say.

"Call it what you want." He says smugly. "But I just listened to the last bit of your conversation."

"Really," I say. My tone is still sardonic as I say this. I lay my hand over my chest, where my heart is. And pretend to act scared. "Oh my god, you heard us say bye to each other, you have some gossip on that boy and me."

"I heard you say to him you'd invite him in if I weren't around." This catches me off guard, "Why would you only invite him in if the house was empty?" he asks.

I shrug "I don't know, I just didn't think you'd want him in the house."

"So, why'd you say brother like that?" he asks. It's obvious he caught onto my tone, I sigh and explain why I acted the way I did.

"Because, he knows we're not really related, just like everyone at that school does. They know you're called Ryder Daniels, and they know I'm Jade West."

He eyes me suspiciously "Really?" he asks.

I nod "Yeah, why would I lie?" I ask, knowing full well why I would lie. If Ryder, knew that Beck knows what we are, it wouldn't end good, in fact it would end terribly, for both Beck and I. "So," I say "No party tonight?"

He shakes his head "No. Everyone is still a little bit fragile from last night."

"Oh." I say, I don't really want the house to be full of people that I don't know, but I'd rather it be like that than just me and Ryder. "Well, I'm going to bed. I need my rest." I say in a joking tone. I leave the room before he has time to say anything else to me. I sit on one of the chairs in my bedroom, and my head swims with thoughts of Beck, the way he looked in the dark light of the night. The way he smiled at me, and how he spoke to me. For the first time, I have seen the real Beck. More of the real Beck than anyone else has, or at least I think more than anyone else. My head soon fills with questions I both want and need answers to.

I grab my laptop from the desk that sits by the window in my room. I log onto the slap, and begin the scroll through my news feed. As usual, there is nothing of interest on there. I stare blankly at the news feed that has the same type of generic statuses as always; statuses about what people have watched on TV, statuses about people being tired, or what people have eaten, and the ever popular; song lyric statuses.

I close my laptop- not bothering to turn it off- and place it on the chair next to the one I currently sit in. I pull my phone from my pocket, and put my head phones in, and turn the volume all the way up. I rest my head and the back of the chair, and close my eyes. I start to feel the slight prickle that indicates that the sun is rising, and I decide that should do the same.

I change, and walk down stairs to find Ryder, still sat in the same position he had been last night.

"Hey," he says he sits staring at the TV screen, with his arms resting on the back of the sofa.

"Hi," I reply dryly.

"I just want to tell you that, I won't be here when you get in from school."

"Okay." I say not really caring about what he has to say.

"Or, here tonight at all, but Sebastian will be back a little later tonight."

"Okay." I say again. He turns his head and stares at me expectantly. I roll my eyes and ask him the question he clearly wants me to ask. "Why won't you be home tonight?"

"Because I made plans."

"What are you doing?" I ask in a disbelieving tone. I know that Ryder is popular, but there is no way he has already made plans.

"I'll find something to do." He says.

"So you don't actually have plans you are just assuming that someone will want to do something with you?"

He moves from his seat on the sofa, and walks towards me, he stands across, from me in the kitchen, "You know, Jade. There is always something to do. I bet even you could find something to do at short notice if you asked the right people."

"Well," I say "With that being only mildly insulting, I think I'd better get going." I check the time on my phone, as I walk towards, the door.

If I set off to go to school now, I'll probably get there for roughly the same time as Beck, and things should be pretty quiet, giving us time to talk.

I get into my car but before I have time to drive Ryder, is banging his fist on my window. I wind it down slowly, just to annoy him. "You forgot this." He says, he lifts up, his other hand, and shows me my bag. I open my door, and snatch the bag out of his hand.

"Thanks." I mutter, before I shut the door, and speed away from him causing him to step back out of my way.

As I suspected I get to school, and the car park is pretty much empty. I walk inside the school, and sit by Tori's locker, and wait for Beck to show up. I pull a book out of my bag and begin to read it. I allow myself to be sucked into the fictional world of the novel, I hold in my hands. I am not reading for long before I feel a light kick on the sole of my shoe.

I lower the book to see Beck standing in front of me. He smiles at me cheekily, "Hey," he greets me.

I smile back at him "Hi," I reply. I close my book and place it back in my bag. He takes the seat next to me and sits closer to me than he ever did before.

"How are you today?" He asks, his dark eyes meet mine.

I shrug "I'm fine, what about you?"

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks." His voice is soft, and quiet, though there isn't really anyone around, I can tell he is trying to avoid attention from people.

"Good." I say. "So, what did you get up to last night, after we spoke and you went home?"

"Nothing." He shrugs "I went home, and I went to bed, it'd been a long day. How about you?" he asks.

"Er, yeah pretty much the same, though I didn't sleep very well." I say- not exactly lying considering I didn't sleep at all.

"Well, you look good on it." He says "Er, I mean…"

I cut him off by saying "Thanks," he seems to relax at my words, and like last night, he rubs the back of his neck with his hand and chuckles nervously.

He opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by Tori's voice "Hey, guys." She says happily. In all honesty, I hadn't even realised she was walking towards us.

"You're here early." I say.

"I know. Trina wanted to set off earlier, something about auditioning for a play." She looks down at the pair of us and says. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"We're talking about you not to you." I say sarcastically. She rolls her eyes at me. "We were talking about our History assignment." I lie.

"Oh," she says. "Anything interesting?" she asks.

I shake my head. "Nope just learning about the wars, and stuff that happened years ago."

Beck nods his head in agreement. "Yeah, I was just asking Jade some questions."

"Okay." She says seeming to lose a little interest. "Jade, I made some mock ups, of a back drop for us for Sikowitz's lesson, I figured the sooner we got things sorted out the better." She says.

"Yeah," I agree. "I'll bring the bat in tomorrow."

"Or, you could get it today, at lunch, and bring it back, we have Sikowitz last thing today." She suggests.

"Or you could wait until tomorrow, because that's when I am bringing it in." I say.

She rolls her eyes. "I'll leave you two to have your domestic." Beck says. "I'll see you in History." He says to me before he stands.

"Why where are you going?" I ask.

"I need to use the bathroom." He says.

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked."

"So you should be." He jokes. "And because the boy's room is next door to the class room I figured I just sit outside and wait for the lesson to start."

"Fair enough." I say "I'll see you in History then." He says bye, and then leaves Tori and I in the corridor by my locker.

Tori sits, down on the floor next to me, I look around "Hey, where's Cat, weren't you supposed to be driving her to school?"

"Yeah, yesterday, but her brother got his car fixed, so he is taking her to school again."

"Oh," I say.

I hadn't spoken to Cat properly in a couple of days, and I did feel a little bad about it. "So are you and Beck friends now?" she asks. He eyes flick down to my face.

"Yeah, I guess." I lie. "I was just helping him with his History work. I don't think that qualifies us to be friends." I say.

Tori sighs "You're never going to admit that he's a nice guy are you?" she asks.

I turn my head away from her, closing the conversation. Tori and I sit in silence for no more than a minute, before Cat bounds over to us in her usually happy mood. "Hi," she chimes. She prolongs the word for, and wears a bright smile as she does so.

"Hi, Cat." Tori greets her.

"Hey." I say looking up briefly.

"Where is everyone?" she asks looking around us.

Tori speaks before I have chance to. "Beck is in the boys room, and I haven't seen Andre and Robbie all morning."

"Kay kay." She says. She walks around to my other side, and sits down on the floor next to me.

Cat begins talking animatedly about something her brother did on the way to school. She is halfway through telling us the story about her brother scaring a horse by screaming at it, when Robbie and Andre walk through the door.

Luckily, not long after they arrive the bell rings. I rush to my History class, not bothering to say bye to any of them.

I walk through the door, to find Beck sat in his seat. He smiles at me as I round to my seat.

We don't speak straight away, as he had yesterday, he waits for the sound of pens scratching on paper before he talks to me. "Jade." He says his voice is only just audible "I was wondering if you could help me with this?" He slides his note book towards me "I mean you were there you must remember something about it." He jokes.

I pick up his note book and playfully slap him in the arm with it. He chuckles "Not funny." I snarl.

"It's a little funny." He says.

"No it's not, what if someone heard you?" I ask.

"I highly doubt they would even know what we were talking about Jade. Try to relax."

"It's hard when you have been trying to hide something like that for centuries."

"You know what, I am going to start calling you; Laidback Jade, because you are the total opposite."

"Really; Laidback Jade" I say in a voice that is supposed to sound like his. He laughs at my failed impression.

Beck, and I talk for the rest of the lesson, everything seems easier, this lesson conversation moves more freely, now that we know each-others secret, and that isn't the focus of our conversation. As the bell rings Beck gives me his number. He smiles at me and walks out of the room.

During the rest of the morning's lessons, I find myself texting Beck, about random things. My phone keeps buzzing, in my bag. Had I been texting anyone else I would have probably turned my phone off out of annoyance. But I don't mind Beck texting me. I don't know how our relationship has turned around so fast.

If anything, I thought that the two of us knowing about each other would have made things more awkward, because it would always be there in the room with us. But things have never been easier. The day passes in a fast motion, well faster than usual. Conversation flows freely at lunch, and the down side to the day- is Sikowitz's lesson, Tori kept bugging me about the props and about costume.

At the end of the day, I walk past the janitor's closet, and like yesterday, a hand reaches out and grabs me, pulling me inside.

I look into Becks face. He locks the door and stands smiling at me. "You know, you are going to have to stop doing that." I say.

He shrugs. "Why?"

"Well people are gunna find it weird." I say.

"I am weird." He jokes. "Look, I wanted to talk to you some more, about last night."

"And you couldn't just text me?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you in person."

"Okay, but not here." I say. I pull my note book out of my bag, and scribble my address on a sheet of paper. I rip it out and hand it to him. "Here," he reads the paper, and folds it up, before putting it in the pocket of his jeans. "Come over to my house at about six." I say.

"You got it." He says. He leans around me and unlocks the door. As he does, he places a light kiss on my cheek. He pulls away abruptly and gives me a shocked look before saying "Bye." He rushes out of the janitor's closet.

I smile to myself as I watch him walk away.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Sorry for the late update and sorry if this chapter sucks. I hope you like it. Please read and review tell me what you think. _


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

I stand by the door looking out of my living room window waiting for Beck to arrive. I check the time, he should be here any minute. I need to talk to him, there are still so many things, I don't know about him and he doesn't know about me. I can't get the boy out of my head. I don't know why, but since I saw him it has been Beck, every minute of every day, even in the start when I hated him, or at least I thought I hated him he was there, even when I tried to drown him out with books or music.

I walk away from the window and into the kitchen with the expression 'a watched pot never boils' running around my head. Maybe it's true maybe if I keep watching the door he'll never show. Maybe he won't show up anyway.

I open the fridge, looking for any sign of blood, but to no avail. I close the fridge door and look around the house trying to find something to do. The house is spotless, so I don't need to clean it. I don't need to eat so I can't cook anything- not that we would have any food in anyway.- I stand by the kitchen counter and drum on the top of it. Making up my own beat as I go along. I had almost given up hope of him turning up when I caught a sign of his scent drifting up the driveway. I almost ran to the door, but stopped myself. I don't want to come across to eager, instead I allow him to ring the doorbell, and I leave him waiting.

I only leave him waiting half a minute I can't take any longer than that. I answer the door and look into his smiling face "Hey, Beck." I say "Come on in."

"Thanks," he says. He walks through the door and looks around my living room "Whoa." He says.

"What?" I ask, though I am more than aware of why he is so amazed.

"You must be rich, like I mean really rich."

"Oh, yeah." I say with a small shrug "We have money." I say. "Well, it's just a perk of not needing to spend money on anything." I pause "So what did you want to talk about?" I ask as I walk over to the sofa. Beck follows close behind me and sits down next to me.

"I just wanted to talk to you, about last night." He admits.

"Whoa, saying it like that makes it seem a lot less innocent than it actually was." I say, i arch my eyebrow suggestively in a joking manner.

He smiles at me "It's just there are so many things I want you to know."

Now that I am sitting closer to him, I can see how rigid he is, it's like he is trying to breath as little as he can so that he doesn't take in any of the smells in the house. "Well, ask away." I say.

"Okay," he begins "I'm not afraid of you or anything like that, but what do you eat?" He asks.

I shrug "Well that depends." I admit "We can live off of animal blood, and for the most part my family does." I explain "We go hunting or we buy it from the butchers…"

"Wait," Beck says "For the most part?" he asks "What the hell does that mean."

_Oh great,_ I think, _good bye Beck. _"Well, we can also eat humans, and sometimes Ryder and Sebastian do." I say, I decide to omit the part about me eating humans, that way I'm not lying.

"Yeah but do you?" he asks, "Do you or have you killed someone." I nod but remain silent. "Why?" he asks, he doesn't sound mad, or disgusted, more like confused.

"Sometimes you can't help it." I explain "Sometimes, the bloodlust becomes too strong and out of basic animal instinct, we attack."

"Oh," Beck says "So, have you ever turned anyone into a vampire then?" he asks.

I shake my head "No, to do that you have to drink their blood and then they have to drink your blood, it's like this big sucking thing." I say, Beck's eyes widen, and I realise what I have said "Don't even start." I say.

"I wasn't going to." He says, though the look on his face says the exact opposite.

"So what about you then," I say "When do you transform into a wolf?" I ask.

"Er full moons." He says.

"That's it, just full moons?" I ask.

He nods "Yeah," he pauses "So, how come when you go out into the sunlight you don't sparkle?" he asks.

"Because, I'm not from a twilight novel." I say.

"Then how come you don't die? And if you don't die or sparkle what does happen like how do you feel?" He asks.

"Erm, I don't die because well, I just don't. And it hurts, a lot actually." I say. "It's like cramps, but in your chest. Where your heart is."

"Wow, sounds painful." He says.

I nod "Yeah it is, but after a couple of decades or so, you get used to it." I say with a shrug."Well not used to it, but you learn to get on with things."

"So have you always lived in California, if so how do people not realise you never age?" he asks.

"Well, we move a lot, every couple of year we move." I explain "And no, I was born in New Jersey." I say. "That's where I was when I was changed and then after that, we moved to New Orleans… And we have travelled ever since."

"Nice." He says.

"Okay my turn." I say, I rack through my brains thinking of what question to ask next, when there are so many that have been swimming around my head. "Does it hurt, when you transform?" I ask.

His eyes grow sullen, he takes a deep breath "Yeah, a lot." He says I give him a look that begs him to continue. "All, off your bones shift, some of them elongate, as you shift from human form to a canine form, but you are so much bigger than a standard dog." He swallows hard "It's a long transformation as well." He shudders slightly as he thinks about it; I can't imagine what it feels like to dread something like that happening.

"Wow, it sounds tough." I say, he nods "So, have you killed people." I ask before he has chance to say anything else.

He shrugs "Probably, I don't really remember much from when I do change… All I know is I change, but what happens when I am that form is something I don't control. You're not even yourself anymore. Everything about changes."

"I can't imagine what that's like." I say "When I kill people I know I'm doing it, and I know why it's because I'm selfish, yes, I need blood to live, but I could live my life without killing people but I do, because they taste better than animals, there blood is more satisfying, you don't even know what you are doing. You could wake up having killed a full family and you wouldn't know." I pause "I couldn't live my life like that. I would need somebody to help me though it."

"Yeah, well nobody can help me through it. Because when I am in that form, I'm a monster. I could kill them as soon as look at them. No one can be around me when I am like that. And I can't tell anyone because they would think I'm insane. I have to live my life alone, completely and entirely alone."

I shake my head "No you don't." I say He gives me a questioning look "You can talk to me about it. I know you're not insane right?" I say "And hey I'll even supervise you on full moons, to make sure you don't do anything, and if you do I'll let you know." I say.

He scoffs "Yeah, and what if I hurt you, Jade, do you honestly think I could live with myself."

"You wouldn't remember." I say.

"I would remember you being with me when I transformed and then I would realise you were missing, I would put two and two together."

I shrug "Look, it I'd be pretty hard to kill me, okay." I say "I'm fast and strong, and I am pretty sure I could defend myself and contain you."

"This kinda sounds like a bet." He says.

"Yeah okay, it's a bet. I bet that I can keep you contained. We'll try it just the once, and see how it goes."

"What happens if I hurt you or kill you?" he asks.

"Well then I was wrong, and I was an idiot and it's entirely my fault for making this bet and you can live guilt free because it was my fault."

"And if you live?"

"Well then, every full moon, we meet up and I contain you and become a dog sitter." I say with a smile on my lips.

Beck scowls at me though there is no malice in his expression "You've got yourself a bet." He says. He shakes my hand, and I see a small amount of goose pimples rise on his skin, his hand feels so warm against mine, we both hold on for a little longer and I smile at him before letting go. "Okay, my turn." He says. "What blood type taste the best, or is there no difference?"

I laugh at him "Er, I like them all, I don't have a favourite, I'll drink whatever."

"Yeah but come on you have to have a favourite right?"

"No," I say "I don't really have a favourite I told you."

"Okay, but if you had to pick one like you have to pick one or else you'll die."

I roll my eyes at him "Fine," I sigh "I'll say A Positive."

"Hey, that's my blood type." Beck says smiling.

"Good to know, I'll remember that when I kill you." I joke. Beck laughs nervously "I'm kidding." I say.

"If you drink someone's blood do they die?" Apparently Beck didn't appreciate the joke.

I shake my head "No, you can drink someone's blood without killing them, like you can take someone's blood without killing them, provided you don't take a lot."

"Okay," he says "There's something I didn't know."

"Is there anything you do know?" I ask.

Beck shakes his head "Nope," he says smiling at me.

Beck and I talk about anything really, every once in a while we will think of a question to ask each other about our past. Or just in generally really.

"Okay don't hit me," Beck says "But when was you're first time."

I widen my eyes at his question "My first time?" I ask.

He nods "Yeah, unless you haven't done it yet then in which case forget about the question, and I am really sorry I brought it up."

I smile at him, "No, I'll answer it." I pause while I think back to when my first time was "Okay, so it was in the sixty's."

Beck's eyes widen "Whoa, when you say shit like that everything kinda becomes real, like how long you have been alive and stuff."

"Well, I am sorry, but it's true. Can I finish my story now?" He nods "Thank you." I say I take a deep breath and continue my story "Me and my friend Joan had this idea that we would leave town and go live in New York, we just needed a place to stay while we got things sorted." I continue "We got a ride with a group of people, and they took up back to their place and said we could stay with them." I say. "And while we were there, I got talking to this guy, the talking turned to kissing, and then the kissing turned to fucking." I say.

He widens his eyes in shock. "So, you just met this guy and you screwed him?"

I nod "Yeah, and then me and Joan woke up early, to get out of the house, we planed to leave but we didn't even make it out of Oklahoma." I say. "And then we were stuck there. I was scared I'd see this guy again. But I didn't thankfully."

"So, how did you feel after you had done it?"

I shrug "I don't remember that. I just remember doing it."

"Did you regret it… Do you regret it?" he asks.

I shake my head "Nah, I try not to dwell on things." I say "And no I don't regret it. I don't think you should ever regret anything you have done in the past because at the time you wanted it."

"So why didn't you want to see him again?"

"Because, I didn't want him sniffing around me. I didn't want anything more from this guy. And like I said, luckily I have never seen him since."

"Was that the first and last time you did it?" he asks.

I shake my head "No, I've done it again since." I shrug "And I am sure I'll do it again at some point." I say. Again he widens his eyes at me "So, come on then stud, when was you're first time?" I ask. He rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Unless you're a virgin." I say, he looks down at the floor. "Oh my god, are you a virgin?" I ask. He nods. "Seriously?" I ask.

"Yeah, do you want me to get it tattooed to my forehead?" he snaps.

"Well, that would be quite the tattoo." I say "And there was no need to snap at me, did I snap at you? No, I don't think I did."

"Well you're sat there making it sound like I should be ashamed, well I'm not. Just because I don't fuck someone as soon as I see them."

"Whoa!" I say "Enough of that please. I may not regret it but I don't appreciate being called a slut, and secondly I asked you a question. I don't think you should be ashamed. You're seventeen, that's it. I was just shocked because well, look at you." I say.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He takes a deep breath "Wait, did you just call me attractive?" he asks.

I shake my head "No, I don't think I did."

"Yeah you did, you said you were shocked because… And I quote 'Well, look at you' you find me attractive." He says.

"No, I don't it's just that I know some people do and you know you are that stereotypical kind of guy that has all the girls fawning over him…" I say, trying to crawl out of the hole I just put myself in.

"Yeah, whatever. You want this." He says arrogantly.

"Yeah, just like you want me." I joke.

"Hey, I'll admit it. I think you're hot." He says. "I am not going to lie about that fact okay. I just wish you wouldn't lie to me."

"I'm not lying to you." I lie; I do think he's attractive. I think he is extremely attractive. But I am not about to tell him that.

Beck and I talk about our likes and dislikes, for a long time, I hear a low rumble come from Beck stomach and I can't help but laugh. "I guess I'd better be going." He says

I nod "Yeah, I'd say you could stay for some food but we don't have any."

"No, that's okay," he says. I stand and walk to the door with him. I follow him outside and he turns to face me on the stairs.

"Jade, I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. I don't think you're a whore." He says.

I shrug "Forget about," I say "It's fine, maybe I am one." I joke.

He smiles at me, and says "Okay, bye." Before either of us really know what's happening he is leaning towards me, and I towards him, our lips meet, and his feel so warm against mine, had my heart been beating it would probably be having palpitations right now.

Beck pulls away first and smiles at me "I knew you liked me." He says devilishly.

"Good bye Beck." I say, he turns and walks down my drive way. I shut the door, and place my hand on my lips touching the area his had just been. That wasn't my first kiss, but it struck something in me that none of the others have.

I look out my window looking for any sign of Beck, but he has gone. The only piece of his presence that remains is the feeling of his lips on mine that I keep replying in my head.

* * *

_**A/N: **__So, here it is __the start of bade romance, only a small kiss I know but it was there, and also here is a full chapter just about them and their lives. I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was a faster update this time. Please read and review let me know what you think. _


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

I walk away from the door, and take a seat on the sofa. I turn on the TV in hope that I'll find something to watch, I settle on a soccer match. _I wonder if Beck likes soccer_, I think. Why does it matter if Beck likes soccer or not. What does it matter, he could hate it for all I care. He isn't here to voice his opinion. Even if he was I doubt it should make a difference.

I flick through the channels after getting bored of seeing men running around the pitch in shorts all chasing a ball. How can people stand to watch a full match of this?

I get bored, and walk in and out of the kitchen, I open the fridge multiple times looking for any spare cartons of blood from the butchers, but to no avail. I hate boredom eating- yeah vampires do that too.

I walk back into the living room I settle on watching the scissoring instead for what must be easily the two hundredth time since it was released...What can I say? It's my favourite movie.

The movie has only just begun when I hear the sound of a car driving up the road. I desperately want it to be Beck, but I know the chances of that happening are slim to none. I shake my head to try and remove all thoughts of Beck out of it.

I don't want to think about him. But that kiss is still being played over and over in my head. I have had many kisses in my time, but none have left me feeling like this. In fact no one has ever effected me, the way Beck has.

My eyes flick up to the door as I hear it click open.

Sebastian walks into the house, and there is a glint in his eyes which can only mean one thing- a good hunt "Hey, Jade." He says with a smile "How are you?" okay, he had a very good hunt.

"I'm okay thanks, are you?" I ask.

He nods "Fantastic thank you," he says he looks around the room and starts to undo his tie- which he always wears for some reason. "No Ryder tonight?" he asks.

"No he's out." I inform him.

"And you didn't want to go."

I shake my head "No, besides it's not that kind of an outing, he's out with a girl." I say.

He makes a disgusted sound before letting out an unneeded sigh. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Everything," he says "Why are people so different now. When I was your age I would have courted a girl, we'd have had ice tea on our parents porch. Where they could see us, make sure we weren't doing anything." He says, his voice rising slightly.

"Yeah, but life isn't like that now." I say.

"I know it isn't that is the problem, they are all just so eager to throw everything away. There's not love in things anymore."

I purse my lips together, I have changed with the time, I felt I had to, otherwise people would have known, if we still acted the way they did in the 18th century, people would think us strange, and I couldn't bare it.

That's why I have done the things I have, it may not be the best reason in the world but there it is. Obviously, Sebastian knows nothing about what I have done, or the way I have acted.

If he did he would be disappointed, he may not be my real dad, but that wouldn't change things. And is Sebastian was disappointed in me, and that is something I would have to live with until the end of time.

"I don't think Ryder is like that." I say, and it's true, Ryder has told me before that he still believes you should save yourself till marriage that may be the one moralistic value he has left.

"How can you say that? He has new girl on his arm every week." He says.

"Yeah, but it's mainly for school projects, he likes to get a good grade that's all that is." I say- I can't believe I am defending him, but I feel the need to this time.

"That boy is one of the lowest people I have ever met." He says with a shake of his head, this is why I chose to tell him nothing, I dread to think of how he's react is he heard my stories.

"Yeah, and you changed him." I say.

He chuckles slightly "Yes, I did." He looks to me, his eyes lock on mine. "Do you know why, I changed him?" he asks.

I shake my head slowly, it is something I had always wondered, but something I had never dared ask.

Sebastian walks over to the sofa, and takes a seat next to me. "You were the second person, in our coven, do you remember?" he asks. I nod slowly. "Well, I was out one night hunting, while you stayed here, I could smell him, it was a thick heavy metallic smell that filled the air, I knew that I had to have it."

He pauses briefly before continuing "I followed the scent and I found him, he lay on the floor, beaten badly and bleeding heavily." He rubs the back of his neck and starts speaking again "I was going to drink him dry, I thought he'd die either way, I may as well make use of him."

His words, shock me, I have never heard him speak this way. I furrow my brow at him in confusion "But then I thought of you," he divulges. "I thought of you being trapped here with no one but me to keep you company." He cracks a small smile "I thought you might like a mate, a husband." He says.

"And you picked Ryder?" I say.

He gives me a warning glance before continuing his story. "Yes, I picked Ryder," he says "A good looking lad, well built. I thought you'd be happy, I felt the only reason you acted the way you did is because you were alone."

I shake my head and open my mouth to speak, he holds up a hand silently telling me to wait, I close my mouth again and wait for him to speak "So, I changed him, I drank his blood, and then he drank mine after that I helped him. I felt that you both deserved love and to be happy. I thought I had found each of you a suitable match." He chuckles "But when I introduced you, I saw how unimpressed you were." He looks me in the eye and says "I just wanted you to have love, everyone deserves love."

"How come you tried making me happy before yourself?" I ask "Why did you care so much about me finding love. What about you?"

He smiles at me and says "I already had love, a long ago."

"And?" I say "You could have found love again."

He shakes his head "No," he says "This woman was my everything, we courted for a little while, and we might steal a kiss every now and again, nothing like what the kids do today." He says. "Then after a year or so. We married. Seeing her walk down the aisle dressed in white, was the happiest day of my life." He admits.

I find myself smiling at his story. "I couldn't believe my luck." He says "We married, and lived happily we had a child within the first year of our marriage, and then ten year later, I was changed." He presses his lips into a thin line, before saying "I hid away in the shadows for a while, I did that until people thought I was dead."

He looks down at the floor, and then back up to meet my eyes "I had to hide away, and watch as my family grew old without me. I watched as my wife, moved on, and found another man to replace me."

If vampires could cry, I know for a fact that he would be, his voice is cracking and shaking, and his eyes are sad, but he is unable to cry. "And then, I watched my wife slowly dying year by year, so I had to move away, I couldn't live in the darkness watching death slowly creep up on them."

"So why haven't you found someone else?" I say "She did, you could have found love. You still could."

"She may have stopped loving me, Jade, but I have never stopped loving her, nor will I ever stop."

"But how do you know, what if you meet someone else, and you love them more?"

He shakes his head "I highly doubt it, I have been around for centuries, yet I have never met anyone I loves as much as I loved her, it doesn't even come close. I always knew she was the one. The only one." He says.

"How can you be sure?" I ask.

"Because I knew with in the first three seconds."

"But your daughter, did you not love her as much." I say.

"I did," he says "I loved her very much," He smiles slightly, but it wavers "But as far as my child is concerned, well I have two." He says."Obviously, I miss her fiercely, but I have children. I needed someone."

I smile slightly at him "That's why I changed you," he admits, the words spill out of him like he has kept them bottled up for far too long. "I found you, the same way I found Ryder, yet you had your eyes open, you were mumbling words incoherently."

I look down at the floor, and I want to be away from this, I always thought I wanted to know, how and why I was changed, but now that the chance has arrived I am not sure I want to hear the rest. "I looked at you, and all I saw was my daughter, I couldn't let you die. I had to save you."

"That's why I'm here?" I ask he nods his head slowly. Now it's my turn to feel sad, after all the things I have said and done in the past, I feel a wave of guilt spill over me.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

I nod and smile at him "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good he says." He smiles at me, and stands from his seat. "Well, I'm going upstairs, I have a lot of work to do for tomorrow." He says. He leaves the room swiftly, and quietly.

I am left alone again, with the stories he has told me running round my head.

* * *

**A/N: I am extremely sorry about the late update, I lost everything from my computer so I had to re-write everything, but I also had LOTS of college work to do, so I have only just found the time to re-write now. Again, I am soooo sorry about the late update. Please continue to read and review as you had been. It means so much to me. **

**P.S; Sorry if this chapter is bad, I was trying to remember how it was before, because I thought it was really good before. So again, I'm sorry. **


End file.
